This new variety of Ligustrum was found by me as a chance seedling among numerous other seedlings under a Chinese Privet growing in a yard in Alabama. I propagated the plant asexually by stem cuttings and have twelve of these original cuttings which are now nineteen years old. Both these older plants and successive generations have retained the distinctive characteristics.